Miracle In December
by MiyaAomine
Summary: Mencari mu, mendengar mu, Kau yang sudah tidak ada di samping ku, Untuk apa aku melakukan ini..? Untuk dia.. "Furihata Kouki" /Akashi X Fem!Furihata/Warning; OOC!/RnR Please


Miracle in December

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko No Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Pair** : Akashi X Fem! Furihata

**Genre** : Drama, Supernatural, Friendship, Romance

[Inspiration Song : Miracle in December by EXO]

.

**.**

**.**

**Mencari mu, mendengar mu, Kau yang sudah tidak ada di samping ku**

* * *

**-Prolog-**

Sinar mentari yang menyusup melalui sela-sela fentilasi kamar memaksa ku untuk membuka mata ini, perlahan aku beranjak dari kasur empuk itu dan membuka gorden putih di depan ku, mata ku membulat melihat ke luar, salju sudah menumpuk, yah jelas karena ini adalah musim dingin, aku meregangkan badan ku berharap semua rasa lelah hilang dari tubuh ku, cukup dengan sedikit peregangan aku berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi hanya untuk membasuh wajah ku, rutinitas yang selalu aku lakukan, setiap hari.

Namun sepertinya hari ini berbeda, karena hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan-nya, dia yang selama ini mengisi hati ku, yang selama ini aku rindukan, wajah ku berseri saat memasukan benda benda itu kedalam kotak berwarna putih salju tersebut, aku membungkusnya dengan sebaik mungkin agar aku bisa melihat senyuman mu saat menerima hadiah natal dari ku, aku menerawang mencoba memutar memory yang telah tersimpan lama saat aku pertama melihat mu, ah bukan saat pertama kau menemui ku..

Hari itu sama seperti hari ini, dingin menusuk tulang dan salju mulai berjatuhan…

* * *

Miracle in December  
**-Satu-**

Aku mengiring benda bundar itu dengan lihai berlari dengan deru nafas yang tidak teratur dan memasukan benda itu kedalam ring, aku merasakan sebuah sensasi menusuk hingga ke tulang ku, sensasi saat aku menyentuh benda itu, dan memasukannya dalam ring, aku menyukai ini aku menyukai basket dari lubuk hati ku.

"Cukup untuk hari ini.." ucap ku lirih, mereka semua mengganguk dan bubar dari lapangan, begitu pula dengan ku, aku duduk di pinggir lapangan dan mulai meneguk minuman, aku rasa cukup untuk hari ini karena cuaca sedang sangat buruk, dan entah mengapa lapangan indor ini terasa semakin dingin saja. Aku menyusuri lapangan itu, semua orang sudah pulang, "cepat sekali mereka" pikir ku, namun aku hampir memekik saat mendapati seorang gadis di sebelah ku, iris dwiwarna ku menatapnya tajam, ia tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Hai~ Akashi-san… aku Furihata Kouki, salam kenal…" ucapnya dengan nada ceria, apa yang terjadi? Siapa gadis ini, datang-datang mengagetkan ku dan meminta ku berkenalan, lalu setahu ku tidak ada gadis di gym. Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam, dia terus tersenyum aneh disana.

"Haah.. sesuai gosip, ku orang yang dingin ya.. Akashi-san.. aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun, aku ini penggemar mu tahu!" ketusnya seraya berdiri dan menujuk wajah ku, kening ku berkerut lagi. Aneh sekali dia, aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, baik lah abaikan saja dia Akashi dan kau harus pulang sebelum salju turun bertambah lebat. "Eekhh! Kau mau kemana..?" Sautnya ketika aku mulai beranjak dan mengambil tas.

"Tentu saja pulang…" jawab ku dingin tanpa melihat kearahnya, namun entah mengapa aku bisa merasakan kalau ia tersenyum.

"Kita pulang bersama ya..!" sautnya ceria, aku pura pura tak mendengarnya dan beranjak meninggalkan gym, namun siapa sangka dia terus mengikutiku, abaikan saja lah Akashi, aku terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan dia yang mengikutiku, sebenarnya jarak rumah dan sekolah ku cukup jauh namun entah mengapa aku memilih untuk berjalan kaki.

Tap..tap…tap…

Langkah kakinya cukup keras, walau aku mencoba mengabaikannya, oh ayolah aku letih dan ingin sitirahat, namun kenapa gadis ini terus mengikuti ku, rumahanya dimana sih! Baiklah aku mulai kesal, dengan kesal aku membalik badan dan menatap tajam gadis dengan rambut coklat sebahu itu, ia hanya tersenyum melihat ku.

"Kau mau sampai kapan mengikuti ku..haa.?! dan kau ini siapa! Apa kau tidak lelah mengikuti ku! Ayo kuantar dimana rumah mu!" aku berbicara dengan membabi buta, namun ia hanya tertawa jahil. Tunggu apa yang ku katakan tadi! Akh aku tertipu..!

"Yes.. hihihi.. ayo ku tunjukan jalan ke rumah ku.."

Sial, mau tidak mau aku harus mengantar gadis ini pulang.

Angin dingin berhembus menyapu kulit ku, sesekali aku menggosakan tangan ku untuk sekedar menghilangkan dingin, ngomong ngomong dimana rumah gadis ini, sejak tadi dia berjalan aku hanya mengikuti tanpa tahu arah dan apa dia tidak dingin hanya memakai seragam tampa syal ataupun jacket penghangat, tunggu kenapa aku jadi memperhatikannya.

"Kau tidak dingin hanya memakai itu.."

"Iee.. karena aku menyukai salju…" gumamnya dengan senyuman, aku mengerutkan dahi ku lagi, benar-benar gadis yang aneh pikir ku, namun dia hebat juga tidak menggigil dicuaca yang seperti ini. Tunggu ia menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum kearah ku, untuk kesekian kalinya aku bingung dibuat gadis ini.

"Baiklah—Akashi-san sampai di sini saja, rumah ku masih jauh masuk gang itu.. jadi kau duluan saja.."

"Cih! kau berbicara seakan, aku benar benar mengantar mu…" ketus ku kasar, dia hanya ternyum lembut dan mulai berjalan memasuki gang itu, sambil melambaikan anggannya dan berteriak "Jaa nee.. sampai bertemu besookk! Ingat Aku Furihata! Penggemar muu !"  
Dasar.. aneh…

* * *

Pertemuan yang sangat aneh bukan, aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti tertawa jika memikirkannya, aku tidak tahu harus menghadapi mu seperti apa, karena setiap aku memarahi mu untuk tidak menggangu ku lagi, senyum mu selalu mengembang seakan berkata "Terimakasih sudah memarahi ku" itu lah yang kurasakan, aneh sekali tidak masuk akal.

Aku menghela nafas dan berajak meninggalkan kado yang sudah ku bungkus, lalu mengeluarkan baju terbaik ku dari lemari, mata ku fokus kebayangan yang terpantul di kaca itu. Termenung  
Dan sebuah pertanyaan aneh muncul di otak ku..  
Untuk apa aku melakukan ini..?

Namun aku langsung menggeleng kencang, tentu untuk dia, aku sudah berjanji dengan dia.

Dia siapa..?

* * *

Miracle in December  
**-Dua-**

Hari semakin dingin saja, dan salju mulai menumpuk di luar sana, aku menghela nafas seraya menopang dagu ku dengan tangan, pandagan ku bereda keluar jendela—baru kali ini aku tidak bergairah saat belajar, ingin sekali aku membolos, tapi ayolah—tidak ada sejarah seorang Akashi Seijuurou membolos.

"Membosankan.." gumam ku pelan, cukup lama aku memandangi gumpalan putih yang berserakan dihalaman sekolah tersebut, sampai mata ku menangkap sesosok gadis yang sedang sibuk bermain salju disana.

Gadis itu lagi…

Apakah dia sangat menyukai salju sampai tidak memakai penghangat apapun saat bermain benda dingin itu, dia sibuk bermain salju padahal masih waktu pelajaran, orang aneh yang bolos hanya untuk bermain salju.

Ah—aku rasa dia menyadari ku, tampak pandangan gadis itu kearah ku, dia tersenyum simpul dan melambaikan tangannya, lalu menulis sesuatu di tanah yang bersalju tersebut. Aku mengerutkan dahi ku saat gadis bersurai coklat itu dengan susah payah membuat satu persatu huruf disana.

"**Nanti pulang bersama yaa!"**

Itu lah kata yang terukir di tanah bersalju tersebut, ia tersenyum lagi dan melambaikan tangannya kerah ku, aku hanya mengalihkan pandangan ku kearah lain.

Gawat…

Aku tersenyum…

"Dasar bodoh…"

bel pulang sudah berbunyi, para murid berbodong bondong keluar dari kelas, begitu pula dengan ku, bergegas aku keluar dari kelas menuju loker dan mengganti sepatu ku, berharap gadis aneh itu tidak mengikuti ku lagi, aku melangkah meninggalkan sekolah, berjalan diantara angin dingin yang menusuk tulang, sesekali aku menggosokan tangan ku hanya untuk menghilangkan dinginnya.

Namun saat sampai didepan gerbang, hampir saja aku berteriak saat gadis itu tiba tiba saja mengagetkan ku dari balik tembok.

"Yo! Akashi-san!" teriaknya girang, aku mengelus dada ku, memastikan jantung ku tidak keluar dari tempatnya. Gadis ini benar benar membuat ku kesal rupanya. "kenapa kau tidak menunggu ku Akashi-san..! aku kan ingin pulang dengan mu…" rengeknya seperti anak kecil, tanpa melihat aku terus berjalan mencoba mengabaikannya.

Namun seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dia sama sekali tidak menyerah, gadis itu terus mengikuti ku, seraya bersenandung tidak jelas, langkah kakinya yang keras sungguh membuat ku terganggu, sudah berapakali aku pulang bersamanya—aku samasekali tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan ini semua.

"Hei~ Akashi-san… bagaimana hari mu..?" suatnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Seperti biasa…"

"Apakah tidak ada hal yang menarik..?"

"Tidak.."

"Eeh.. hidup mu suram…"

Kurang ajar orang ini.

Baiklah Akashi, tetap berjalan dan abaikan dia, kalau aku semakin melawannya dia pasti akan bertanya yang macam macam kepada ku.

"Akashi-san apa hobby mu…?" Tanya gadis itu lagi. Aku mendecih dan terus berjalan tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. "Eeh.. kau tidak punya hobby? sudah kuduga hidup mu suram.."

Orang ini benar benar kurang ajar. Aku memejamkan mata ku, dan terus mencoba tidak mendengarkan perkataan sadisnya itu. Jujur semua yang dikatakan gadis tadi hampir benar, hari ku suram, hanya tidur, belajar makan dan sekolah, dan jika itu hobby mungkin aku hanya suka bermain basket

Ya hanya itu…

Hidup ku seperti di ulang-ulang, hal hal yang sama terus terulang dalam hidup ku, bahkan hampir merasa bosan dengan semua ini—hidup yang sangat membosankan. Aku mengela nafas dan terus berjalan sampai aku menyadari bahwa langkah kaki yang keras itu sudah lenyap. Aku membalikan badan ku dan yang benar saja, gadis itu sudah tidak ada.

"Oi…Furihata…?"

Untuk pertama kalinya aku memanggil namanya, walau dengan lirih, dan tidak mungkin dia mendengar ku, namun apa yang kulakukan, aku hanya berdiri di jalanan yang hening tanpa siapapun disana selain aku. Apakah gadis itu marah karena aku selalu mengabaikannya..

Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan soal ini..?

"Akashi-san..! lihat lihat.. apa yang ku temukan…" aku agak terkejut saat tiba tiba gadis itu sudah berada dibelakakang ku dengan membawa sebuah kardus.

Orang ini benar benar pandai membuat orang khawatir, aku mendecih dan kembali berjalan, tidak peduli tentang apa yang dia bawa barusan.

"Woahh… Kawaii! Akashi-san.. ayo lihat anjing ini sangat lucu…"

Apa! Anjing..?!

Aku menatap horror binatang berbulu yang ada ditangannya itu, lalu mundur beberapa langkah, orang ini apa maunya! Sudah jelas aku sangat tidak bisa berurusan dengan yang namanya anjing, aku sangat benci dengan binatang itu, dan sepertinya dia mulai menyadarinya.

Sial.

"Are..? kenapa Akashi-san..?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos yang jelas dibuat buat. Aku hanya menggeleng seraya terus mundur, dan itu semakin membuat gadis ini mendekat. "Kau takut dengan anjing…"

"Tidak! Jauhkan benda menjijikan itu…!"

"Eh… jika tidak takut, kenapa harus dijauhkan, ini kan lucu lihat…" tuturnya seraya menyodorkan anjing itu kedepan wajah ku, dan sontak membuat ku terus menjauh, orang ini benar-benar cari masalah rupanya, lihat dia malah mengejarku dengan anak anjing itu ditangannya.

"Hentikan bodoh!" teriak ku, sambil terus berlari. Justru membuat dia semakin bersemangat mengejar ku.

Dan saat itu, aku hanya terus berlari seraya mengumpat hal hal yang tidak jelas, sedangkan gadis itu tertawa keras dan terus mengejar ku, rasanya hari yang dingin itu terasa hangat dan nyaman, walau salju terus turun dari langit, suara gelak tawa mengisi hari ku saat itu.

"Hosh.. sudah hosh, hentikan itu…! Aku lelah…" tutur ku dengan nafas yang terengah engah, aku memegangi perut ku yang lumayan nyeri dikarenakannya, sedangkan gadis itu hanya tersenyum dengan anak anjing di tangannya—dia tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali.

"Hari yang menyenangkan… Akashi-san… tapi sepertinya aku harus pulang…" gumamnya pelan, senyuman ceria tadi berubah menjadi senyuman yang dipaksakan. "hehe… baik lah.. aku pulang… Jaa.."

"Kau selalu berkata seolah aku benar benar pulang bersama mu…baka…"

Gumam ku, dia hanya tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan ku "Besok kita pulang bersama lagi yaa..!" sautnya dari kejauhan, aku hanya diam dan terus menatap punggung mungilnya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang karena jarak.

* * *

Aku tersenyum lagi, hari itu adalah dimana aku mulai sadar, dia adalah orang pertama yang membuat aku menikmati hari ku, walau dengan bercanda dan tertawa saja.

Dia mengubah ku.

Aku melirik jam dinding dan menghela nafas, hampir waktunya , pikir ku, perlahan aku beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil kotak kecil disana lalu membuka kotak itu—tampak sepasang cincin perak berkilau. Aku mengambil kedua cincin itu dan memasangnya kepada jari ku, jari manis dan kelingking.

Tampak bagus bukan…

Aku harap dia menyukainya…

Karena aku berjanji kepadanya…

Ah.. kepada siapa..?

* * *

Miracle in December  
**-Tiga-**

Sudah hampir memasuki natal, tampak dari hiasan hiasan dan lampu lampu yang menerangi pusat kota itu, lalu pohon pohon natal yang berdiri hampir disepanjang jalan. Aku terus melangkah di trotoar yang tak terlalu ramai, tentu saja dengan gadis ini yang terus berjalan dibelakang ku.

Aku akhirnya pulang dengan dia lagi..

Tapi bagaimana pun aku menghindari dia saat pulang sekolah gadis bersurai coklat ini selalu bisa menemukan ku, apakah dia sejenis hantu atau semacamnya.? Benar-benar aneh.

"Hei! Hei Akashi-san.. kau tahu tentang anak anjing yang aku temukan beberapa hari yang lalu..?'

"Hmm..?"

"Ternyata itu ada pemiliknya… huh.. jadi aku harus mengembalikannya.. huuah sayang sekali padahal aku sangat menginginkannya..!"

"Bagus lah…"

"Eehh! Kau tegaa!"

"Siapa suruh memungut binatang menjijikan itu…"

"Eeehhh~ Dasar Akashi-san.. !"

Ketusnya kesal, aku hanya mengabaikan semua itu walau sebenarnya aku sudah menahan kekehan ku sejak tadi, dia sungguh lucu jika berbicara seperti itu.

Beberapa menit kami larut dalam diam,

"Eto… Akashi-san.. satu minggu lagi.. natal bukan..?" tutunya memulai pembicaraan, aku hanya hening tak membalas.

"…"

"Akashi-san… apa yang kau lakukan jika natal..?"

"Entah lah… mungkin hanya di rumah…"

"Benarkah..? kalau begitu bolehkah aku meminta hadiah dari mu..?"

Aku menatap gadis itu seakan tidak percaya, dia hanya disana berdiri dengan senyuman bodoh di bibirnya, apa yang membuatnya berfikir aku akan memberinya hadiah..? aku hanya mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan.

"Haha… tidak bisa ya..? tapi aku ingin sekali…" lirihnya, kau menghela nafas ku dan memukul keningnya pelan.

"Dasar bodoh.. aku akan memberi mu hadiah… nanti…" gumam ku, seraya menatap manik matanya, seketika senyumnya terkembang, jelas tampak kegembiraan saat itu.

"Baik lah.. saat malam natal temui aku di halte itu yaa..!" ucapnya girang seraya menujuk halte yang berada di pinggir jalan.

"Cih dasar…"

"Hehehe janji ya…!…"

* * *

Ya itulah—janji ku…

Dan ini harinya, aku berjalan mengambil syal dan membawa kotak itu, menuju keluar apartement, hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang menyambut ku saat tubuh ini sepenuhnya ada diluar, deru nafas yang sudah menjadi embun dan senyuman ku menghilang.

Langkah kaki yang terasa berat, menggema di trotoar yang dingin, disini ramai tapi aku merasa sendiri…

Apa aku benar melakukan ini..? terus berjalan menuju halte itu.. dan berharap kau tidak ada disana..?

Bagaimana aku bisa berfikiran seperti itu..?

Berharap kau tak ada saat aku sudah sampai di depan halte itu. Padahal aku yang menginginkan semua ini, dan aku juga sudah berjanji pada mu untuk memberikan hadiah ini…

"Akashi-san..?"

Kau ada disana.. menunggu ku.. kenapa kau ada disana..?

Hei ! Furihata beritahu aku..!

"Hei Akashi-san..? apakah kau menyiapkan hadiah untuk ku..? hahaha….? Apakah kau benar melakukannya..? baka… hahaha.."

Kenapa orang ini tertawa..? aku sama sekali tidak mengerti..!

"Baik lah Akashi-san… kita akan merayakan natal … ayo.."

Tangan itu menggenggam tangan ku, berjalan didepan ku, aku hanya mengikutinya dalam diam, entah kemana gadis ini akan membawa ku, langkah kaki yang bergema di trotoar itu, rasa dingin seakan aku tak memakai penghangat, menemani kami berdua. Melewati kerumunan orang yang berlawanan arah dengan kami.

Hei Furihata kenapa kita tidak mengikuti kerumunan itu…

Kenapa kita berjalan berlawanan arah beri tahu aku! Aku mohon beritahu aku tentang semuannya, tentang kau yang tak datang setelah kita mengikat janji.

Dan tentang perkataan para siswi itu.

" **maaf.. apakah Furihata Kouki di kelas ini..?"**

"**Ya benar…"**

"**Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya..?'**

"…**.apa maksud mu..?"**

"**Eh…"**

"**Furihata-san.. sudah meninggal dunia satu bulan yang lalu…"**

Hei beri tahu aku, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini..?, bagaimana bisa kau menggengam tangan ini dan sangat nyaman, bagaimana bisa kau terus pulang bersama ku, bagaimana bisa kaki mu menginjak tanah itu. Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara dengan ku seolah kau itu ada..

Hei! Beritahu aku…

"Akashi-san… " lirihnya, seraya menoleh.

Jangan memperlihatkan wajah itu! Aku benci.! Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu Furihata, tidak puas kah kau membuat perjuta pertanyaan menyerang otak ku..? tidak puaskah kau melihat ku seperti orang bingung selama ini.

"Terimakasih, kau sudah menepati janji mu… terimakasih untuk satu minggu yang indah itu, ah aku rasa cepat atau lambat kau akan tahu semua ini, Akashi-san semenjak aku memasuki sekolah aku sudah memperhatikan mu.. hei kau tahu, kau itu unik bagi ku, kau sangat dingin namun sebenarnya juga sangat peduli, aku terus memperhatikan mu.. sampai sampai lupa akan semuanya… ah dan aku pergi belum tenang dikarenakan kau… Akashi-san…"

Apa yang kau katakan! Aku tidak mengerti! Jangan katakan kalau semua itu benar.

" Namun sepertinya tuhan masih menyayangi ku, dan memberikan waktu untuk berbincang dan bercengkrama dengan mu, walau hanya satu minggu… aku dulu memang sempat bermimpi ingin rasanya menerima hadiah dari mu… dan sepertinya mimpi ku akan jadi kenyataan sekarang.. ah senang sekali rasanya… walau aku yang memintanya hahaha.."

Tidak.. hentikan…

Mata ku panas.. badan ku bergetar, dan tangan mu semakin dingin…

Kumohon hentikan…

"Oh iya Akashi-san… sebelum aku benar benar pulang.. maukah kau mendengar pernyataan cinta ku..?"

Diam…

"Seijuurou-kun… aku menyukai mu… terimakasih untuk semuanya…. Terimakasih untuk semua keajaiban di bulan ini…"

Diam..

"Sayonara…"

Aku merasa jantung ku berhenti berdetak, aku tidak bisa merasakan tangan mu lagi, hanya sangin musim dingin yang menemani ku, menyapu kulit ku, membuat rasa dingin menusuk hingga keurat nadi ku, saat aku tersentak…

Aku ada disebuah tanah dingin dengan cahaya yang minim, dan sebuah batu yang tertancap di tanah yang memerah itu, batu dengan tulisan yang terukir disana membuat dadaku semakin sakit, dan untuk yang pertama kali dalam tahun ini…

Air mata ku mengalir dan tak terhentikan. Tangan ku meremas kotak putih yang mulai basah itu, menangis selama yang aku bisa, ditemani oleh butiran salju yang terus turun dari langit dan dalam hati aku mulai bertanya…

Apa yang akan ku lakukan setelah ini..?

"Kouki.. jawab aku…"

Miracle in December  
**-Ending-**

* * *

**Epilog**

"Sei-chan! Kau tahu besok sudah natal lhoo~!" saut seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai raven, sedangkan orang yang ditanya hanya menatapnya dengan tajam,"Jadi… bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan.. ?" lanjutnya lagi dan sukses mendapat sebuah pukulan dikepala dari pemuda disebelahnya.

"Kau bodoh Reo-nee! Mana mau Akashi-kun kencan dengan mu… karena dia akan berkencan dengan ku.. benarkan Akashi-kun..?" tambah pemuda bersurai coklat cappuchino itu, sedangkan yang diperebutkan hanya diam masih fokus kepada kertas kertas ditangannya, tidak peduli dengan keributan yang dibuat oleh partner-partnernya itu.

Tunggu dulu, mereka benar, besok sudah natal—Akashi tersenyum simpul dan menyusun semua kertas kertas itu diatas meja, menatap satu-persatu pemuda yang sebenarnya lebih tua darinya itu, dan tatapannya berhenti kepada pemuda bersurai kelabu yang sibuk membaca novel bersampul anime moe.

"Chihiro-kun… besok temani aku.." ucap pemuda bersurai merah itu. Membuat satu ruangan yang tadinya ribut langsung hening bak kuburan. Lalu suara terikan menggema diruangan itu.

"EEEEHH! KENAPA HARUS MAYUZUMI !"teriak dua pemuda yang tadinya bertengkar. Sedangkan yang bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro itu menatap horror kerah sang adik kelas.

"Mau kemana..?" Tanya pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu ketus.

"Ikut saja, jangan banyak Tanya.."

"Ehh…"

"Tunggu di taman jam 8…"

"Demo…"

"Ini perintah…"

Sial.. sampai berapa lama Mayuzumi akan menuruti perintah anak kelas 1 itu.

Keesokan harinya, Mayuzumi hampir saja mati beku menunggu ditaman, karena sang pengundang sangat lama, sudah entah berapa sumpah serapah yang dia lontarkan kepada adik kelasnya itu, sudah satu jam dia duduk di bangku taman , sama sekali tidak ada tanda tanda kalau sang adik kelas akan datang.

Dan tepat setelah Mayuzumi memutuskan untuk pulang, pemuda bersurai merah itu akhirnya datang. Dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan kecil ditangannya.

"Maaf menunggu…"

"Cih! Aku hampir mati beku kau tahu!"

"Ayo… kita berjalan kaki dari sini.. oh iya selama perjalanan.. kau tidak boleh bertanya…"

Perintah Akashi seraya berjalan, Mayuzumi memutar bola matanya bosan lalu menyamakan langkahnya dengan Akashi. Perjalanan yang sukses membuat Mayuzumi bertanya hal hal aneh, yang benar saja di hari sedingin ini, Akashi membawanya memasuki hutan.

"Oi! Akashi kapan sampainyaa!" protes Mayuzumi, ia menggosokan tangannya yang mulai mati rasa karena dingin.

"Sebentar lagi…" jawab Akashi singkat.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana hah..!"

"Aku bilang tidak boleh bertanya…"

"Aku penasaran bodoh…!" ketus Mayuzumi emosi, Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah partnernya itu.

"Ketempat cinta pertama ku…"

Jawaban Akashi membuat Mayuzumi hanya bisa membatu, iris kelabunya menatap Akashi seakan tidak percaya, apakah dia hanya bermimpi, atau yang ada didepannya ini bukan lah sang kapten, jujur baru pertama ini Mayuzumi melihat wajah Akashi yang setenang itu.

Dan setelah itu selama perjalanan Mayuzumi hanya diam tak berani mengatakan apapun lagi.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka berdua akhirnya sampai..

Di sebuah pemakaman.

Mayuzumi bersumpah saat itu dia samasekali tidak menyangka kalau mereka berdua akan kesini, ketempat yang dingin dan gersang. Angin musim dingin menerbangkan helaian helaian kelabu Mayuzumi, dalam diam ia memperhatikan Akashi yang sedang meletakan bungkusan tadi di sebuah kuburan dengan batu nisan yang tertulis.

"**Furihata Kouki"**

**Wafat : 15- November-2xxx"**

Nafas Mayuzumi tersendat, saat Akashi mulai membersihkan semak belukar yang berada disekitar nisan itu, dan mengelus batu itu dengan lembut, Akashi tersenyum lembut dan berdiri mengepalkan kedua tangannya didada. Dia sedang berdoa.

"Hei Kouki—itu hadiah untuk mu… selamat hari natal, maaf akhir akhir ini aku tidak mengunjungi mu, hahaha tapi aku masih sempat menepati janji ku bukan… memberi mu hadiah, dan aku juga membawa senpai ku.. namanya Mayuzumi Chihiro" Akashi menjeda perkataannya dan menoleh kearah Mayuzumi yang masih terdiam. "Aku harap kau menyukainya, walau hanya sederhana… dan oh iya.. Kouki, terimakasih untuk keajaiban dibulan ini…" Akashi menyelesaikan perkataannya dan beranjak melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ayo… Chihiro-kun…" ajak Akashi seraya menepuk pundak Mayuzumi pelan, menyadarkan pemuda bersurai kelabu itu dari lamunan.

"Ah..iya…" lirih Mayuzumi seraya melangkah namun ia menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"_Mayuzumi-san..! tolong jaga sei-kun ya…!"_

Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu bersumpah ia melihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai coklat sepinggang memakai baju berwana putih, Mayuzumi tidak bisa berkata kata , apakah itu yang bernama Furihata Kouki..? dia hantu—namun entah mengapa Mayuzumi tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"_Yoroshikuonegaishimasu…Mayuzumi-san.." _lanjut gadis itu lagi

"Hai'… Yoroshiku…"

Angin kencang berhembus bersamaan dengan menghilangnya gadis cantik itu. Mayuzumi tersenyum simpul dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan pemakaman.

Sepertinya dia juga ikut merasakan keajaiban itu.

**-Epilog END-**

* * *

**Yoshhh! Fict akafuri perdana siap…. Dan ini adalah fic terakhir miya minggu ini, karena miya akan hiatus selama satu minggu untuk fokus kepada UTS! Doakan miya oke/lah, dan sabar ya, "Emergency, Humu Detective Agency dan juga When You're Drunk" akan miya lanjutkan setelah UTS berakhir..! yosh! Semoga suka..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Riview please..~**


End file.
